


Nick thinks.

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a bit of tooth-rotting stuff, rip coach's patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick thinks he's attracted to Ellis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick thinks.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealJesseMcCree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJesseMcCree/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ник думает.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223399) by Narkodigo. 



Nick thinks.

Nick thinks he's attracted to Ellis.  
Nick thinks there's a logical explanation for it.  
Nick thinks he needs to get some rest.  
Nick thinks they won't make it to the next safehouse.  
Nick thinks they're very lucky.  
Nick thinks that, maybe, Ellis has very soft lips.  
Nick thinks there's no other chance.  
Nick thinks he's in love and is making a big mistake.  
Nick thinks Ellis will punch him.  
Nick thinks he should pull away from Ellis and explain everything.  
Nick thinks it went out stupid.

Ellis thinks Nick needs to think less, smiles and pulls the conman for another kiss by his white jacket's collar that was once clean.

Rochelle thinks they're a great pair and she should warn Coach not to ruin their happiness.

Coach thinks he needs a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Translated this at 3 am in haste. Pointing out mistakes is welcome.


End file.
